Rick Rolling Redemption
by DarthSylar
Summary: K.J epic saga continues in part two as he dose battle against greater foes and new allies


_**Disclaimer: I DarthSylar do not own the main characters of the story or any elements I have used. No one or property is being harmed by this story because all of it is the name of comedy. I own only my OC's and story ideas. Please be not offended as like I said its all in good fun!. Please enjoy and Review.**_

_Rick Rolling Redemption With K.J Roke!_

_**Guest Starring: Marcu Herrea, Liz Richardson, Megan Fox and mystery guest**_

**Sixteen Millennia in Past**

Deep in the bowels of the planet Jupiter, an evil skyentist is working is his sky laboratory. Talking too large rocket that he is about launch at earth.

"This is darkest hour. All my fellow skyentists have been either incineratored or raped into the blackness of the sun. When the evil ones came we did not think them evil. They appeared bearing kittens and orphans from their home planet of Pluto. But soon they revealed their true intent. To annihilate all the unversed in the name their dark master, Hitler Rex and establish the Rex Reich. We thought valiantly but their kitten and orphan based weapons devested us. Or last ditch hope, the weather dominator, destroyed the surface of our beautiful world which was in the inspiration for the Garden of Eden. When Hitler Rex used the sperm of whale of injustice to stabe a hole in our atmospear, our blushed planet began to die. But now I build hour last savior against evil of the Saucer Nazis." He steps away from the rocket and launches it. "You will be our last hope. And once you find the chosen one, you return and free from the menace. I name you after my father. International Radiating Magnetized Anthrax Nuclear Incinerator Chaos Hell Oblivion Inferno Necropolis or I.R.M.A.N.I C.H.O.P.I.N!" And with that he launches the hop rocket into the earth by the power of rainbow radiation.

This Paragraph was entirely pointless to this story. Now the continuation of Rick Rolling (Insert Verb Here) with K.J Roke!**Part One: Revenge to Redemption!**

**Tomorrow **

K.J Roke nelt down onto the floor and locked at Josh Culver's body as he began to scavenge the body for equipment and use as food. While he done this he talks and cried fall out.

"Josh Culver was great warrior and now he kills other lesser great warriors in Vallhalla. I will take take revenge on the evil Lee and give your soul Redemption."He said in smiles.

K.J had recruited help down the next Lee. He brought together Marcu Herrea fresh buying the playboy mansion and transporting it to the moon. Along Liz "The Lizard" Richardson who just learn that she had been all along a centaur. And also K.J's new girlfriend. His old girlfriend, Jessica Alba, died in child birth and in his anger through his new born in a near star causing it to go super nova and kill all the innocent people in galaxy. But now he has knew girl friend. Here name is Megan Fox!

"Cum chiken?" Ask Marcu Herea eating a taco made out of the body of Josh Culver. "Her name is Chun Li, the worlds deadliest Street Fighter, her headquarters in Mt. Fuji is Japan." Said K.J in a tone of darkness falls.

"Then lets roll out." Shouted Megan Fox as she transformed into a motorcycle and K.J jumped for da ride. Marcus used a sombrero saucer too fly fast to the location. And Liz the centaur took rocket bus. K.J rode the Megan Foxcycle over bumpy land for day and night with no stop in sight. When da gang had reached their destination they were by the enemies. And army of drunk santa claws clones used reindeer grenade launchers and they shouted their fearsome battle cry.

"Ho! Ho! We will Slay you! Ho! Ho!"

K.J grabed his two hundred barrel shot gun made of Josh Culver's bones and fired Josh Culver's balls of fire. Marcu Herrea used chainsaw gun that shot trees made of angry chiknens and was made of lava. The Megan Foxcycle had two chainguns that fired anthrax covered teddy bears. And Liz the centaur carried an ax of cold red fire and knife that folded out into a gun.

"Lets Duet this thing!" Said K.J!

**Part Two: Let us Duet this Thing!**

The two side ran like plasma wazes too wards each other and began the fightin. Marcu Herrea had to find new weapon because his arms melted off from his lava gun. So he picked up a burrito that fired French people on tricycles that were on cold fire. Liz kept up the stabeing with her knife fold out into a gun. She then through her ax of cold red fire at the ground causing earthshake. The Megan Foxcycle was halfving fun times shootin the eniemies with her dual welded chain guns. K.J jumped in air and lunged in slow motion shooting at the bad guys below with his epic weapon.

When suddenly form out of the sky appeared a mighty force to rekoned with. It was Mecha Gandi. Who used magic mind melding to cause all of the world of starve bringing it peace, and K.J Roke wound not stand for dat. K.J Roke threw da gun at da mecha Gandi opening up a hole in space time.

"I'll see u on mars." Shouted K.J ass he walked away fromm the explodding mecha gandi as he was sucked into the hole in space time.

When suddenly. A large man with a beard emerged. A powerful man. A man from a dead planet. A man form Kansas. A man of Steel. This is Superman.

"K.J Roke!" He shouted in a tone of angers and irritations. "Your destruction of the fabric of space time end now. I will break my one rule to kill you. In order to end world war won." Superman said as he charged at K.J Roke. K.J Roke Upper cut Superman into the atmoshphere were he flew up to join da battleing.

"I ass you. Who are you?" Yelled K.J with space echos.

"My Name is Kal-el Inego Montoya, you killed my father and every one else on Alderran. Prep Air to die." Says da superman as he powers up his larser eyes. "Now who are you?"

"My name is K.J Inegro Montoya Roke, you stand in the way of the who killed my father. And it is you who will prep air to die." Said K.J Roke with paines.

Superman runs fast at K.J with punches and lasers. But K.J did matrix moves to dodge and then used roundhouse kick. To send superman into Mars causeing it explode killing him. K.J then whent back to the fightens in the earth. (Author Note: Superman ain't not dead. It was trap and he will be back.)

**Part Three: Surprise Attack!**

K.J Roke Rode the Megan Foxcycle to the top of Mount Kill-a-man-jar-jar in Mr. Fuji, Japan and continues the fighting with his all eyes.

"The fighting ends now." Said K.J with a boom and used hurricane to whip out the santa claws clones and sent them to New Jersey. Well they felt quite at home in suffer pits and lave mountains that ravage the areana.

"Shit Smoothes" said Marcu Herrea

"I understand, Marcu. You and Liz have to go forth and stop the apocalypse of 2012 and saves the world by smoking the thirthteen cystal meth skulls. And have 24 hours. So god luck." And with That Marcu and Liz rode off into the moonshine to stop the apocalypse. It was peace full sun rise with aminals and plants and joys and K.J Roke and the Megan Foxcycles sits in joys.

When Suddenly! From out of the earth, out of the earth onto the sun. Came Chun Li the worlds deadliest street fighter.

"Ha ha! You are K.J! You will die. And our plan to use earth as time machine to stop American revolution will succeed! Ha ha!"

"Not so fast!" shouted the Megan Foxcycle ass she speded towards Chun Li the worlds deadliest street fighter. The Megan Foxcycle then ramps into the air to shot Chun Li the world deadliest street fighter. Butt, Chun Li the worlds deadliest Street Fighter saw this coming. She used her death finger and stuck it deep into the Megan Foxcycle's gas spot and caused the Megan Foxcycle to explode and die a fiery overly acted death.

"!" Shouted K.J Roke as he ran too wars Chun Li the worlds deadliest street fighter. But little did K.J Roke no was that he was fighting the worlds deadliest street fighter in a street, where her fighting is the deadliest. K.J is slapped and kicked and killed over and over until he is stuck on the ground because Chun Li used lighting powers to form handcuffs dat holds him onto the earth. Suddenly a fire appears across teh hole sky. Superman was alive and was about too deliver a punch capable of causing an earth shattering kaboom that whould take K.J Roke's head clean off.

"Ha ha! Do you have an words, K. Jizzel Roke! Ha Ha!" Said Chun Li the worlds deadliest street fighter.

"Where did this go so horribly wrong!"

**Part Four: Horribly Wrong!**

This looks like end for our hero. With Chun Li on top of him. Superman coming from behind, rainbow rape clowns to left of him and Jesus Jumping Jokers to right. It appears he is stuck with noone to save him now. K.J Roke said prayers fro someone to cum and save him the deadness he is aboot too experiences.

When suddenly!. A huge spray of machine gun bullets coming from a mp40 machine gun tear up rainbow rape clowns to left of him and Jesus Jumping Jokers and a large man begins to use a knife to scalp the enemies. The name of this mystery guest, _**Hugo Stiglitz**_, member of the Inglourious Basterds (In theraters now, Rated R) sent by K.J prayers to save him.

"Thank You, _**Hugo Stiglitz!"**_ Said K.J Roke who was most appreaciative

"Well you what they say? A basterds job is never done." So spoke _**Hugo Stiglitz **_as he rushed off to join his team for the final part of operation Kino.

Mean While K.J stares up at the evil Chun Li the worlds deadliest street fighter.

"Ha Ha! You know da prophecy aboot me! I can't be killed by any no Asain. So shirley die at mine hans! Ha ha!" K.J Roke stared mad at the ground then broke lighting handcuffs and locked at Chun Li the worlds deadliest street fighter and saids with anger sad.

"I am no asia! I am Mannnnnnn!1" And with K.J Roke double fist punched Chun Li the worlds deadliest Street Fight in the stomach and ripped her in half. Then used the upper and lower halves of her body as boxing glove and used them to beat back superman. He then used lighting wave to turn Superman in kyptonite which is what all asians use to power their brains. So he ate superman, digested him and crapped into the red sun of atari 2600 show that superman would be dead forever. K.J Roke reconed to earth were he sat and waited. He needed a team now to help him fight the next Li. But little did K.J Roke know that he was being watched by two forces. One of unimaginable dark power. The other with time on their side. Tune in same Nick Nagher time, same Nick Nagher channel.

**To be continued!**


End file.
